Hamilton (but badly written)
by TheMagicalCreator413
Summary: Okay so i have a lot of imagination and im pouring out on here! Congratulations on reading this. Hooray
1. Chapter 1

**Message from Scorpio: i seriously doubt that this will be any good so please leave a review.. THANKS**

Alexander Hamilton was currently screaming at random people because...? oh yes debate club. Honestly they shouldn't of let him join. Before we tell that story lets hear what Alex was thinking.

My name is Alexander Hamilton. I go to Princeton University where -reluctantly- a made some friends and enemies. On the first day I happened to meet Aaron Burr who in my opinion needs to choose a new career. Burr was quickly followed by John, Lafayette, and Mulligan. Then came fucking Thomas Jefferson and his minion James Madison. This goddamn ass was wearing a floor length purple coat and has the AUDACITY to tell ME I dress like fake royalty. In all seriousness though I had good classes. English with John Laurens. Then French with Lafayette. History with Jefferson, Madison, and Hercules. Then after school I had Debate. Debate Club sounded like the exact thing i wanted to do - argue and have no punishment for screaming - Thats where I met Angelica Schuyler. After judging us and giving a speech about 'The skipping Policy' we finally had the first debate. Me vs Jefferson on immigrants. It was hellfire. After I screamed something near "BEND OVER ILL SHOW YOU WHERE MY SHOE FITS" Mr. Washington /my history teacher/ dragged us apart.

My name is Thomas Jefferson and im currently in the nurses office. James and I left Debate Club early because some immigrant douche is there fucking up practice. So on our way to our dorm James started coughing and claimed " Thomas i'm dying. We need to go to the nurses office NOW". And i just laughed and said "Jemmy your fine. Its just a cough." He decided that coughing harder would be useful so here we are in the nurse.

" is Jemmy okay he claimed he was dying"

"James will be fine. Its just a cold."

"I'm not surprised what with the chill"

"Yes, just make sure he stays warm, hydrated, and fed properly and he'll be better in no time!"

"Thank you nurse"

 _ **(how the fuck do you write conversations)**_

I am Aaron Burr and i'm going to be poor at this rate. I decided that taking 4 drinking age idiots to a bar after school was a good idea. Now Hercules is missing, Gilbert is... crying? I don't know. John is trying to kiss Alex while Alex proceeds to talk about the Schuyler sisters.

"Man Angelica is s-o pretty." Alex

"Alex let me kiss you stop pushing me away" John

"HERCULES co-ome ba-ack" Lafayette

"this was a real mistake" Aaron

While I found Hercules making out with random people in the back of the bar my 'friends' Got themselves kicked out by trying to fight people claiming "YOU KIDNAPPED HERCULES YOU ILLITERATE SWINE" And now im trying to get 4 adult children with alcohol in their systems back to their proper Dorms.

"Aaron can we get a taxi" Hercules

"I don't have any money left" Aaron

"where did it go?" John

"You drank it all away" Aaron

"sorry" Alex

After eventually realizing that together my drunken allies had enough money to get us home i confiscated it and waved down a taxi.

 **Thats all for now guys... I HOPE THAT YOUR SATISFIED**

 **XD i can't with myself**


	2. Chapter 2

**how does one write conversations? i this is really expirimental so im trying my best**

Thomas /what DID he miss/

I am literally stressing harder then I have ever stressed before. My History Proffesor decided that having a partner project was a wonderful idea. But HE chose the partners. Thats how I ended up having to work with fucking ants-for-brains. Otherwise known as gremlin. Or midget boy. Whore's son, Idiot, Immigrant, are all things you call Alexander Hamilton. Not 'Phenomenal Speaker with an intelligent mind'. I was really pissed when Jemmy got partnered up with Mulligan. Seriously. I hugged my poor Madison. "Please don't die. Make sure you eat and drink plenty of water. Don't pick up Mulligan's drinking habit" I whispered basically lecturing him. "Thomas i'll be fine. I'm a grown man. I can do this" He laughed and picked up his stuff. I turned to face america's plague, also known as Alexander Hamilton. I smirked and put on my headphones.

Alexander /congratulations/

I am extremely tired and don't have time to deal with this. Currently I'm working on our student government _**(yes im pulling bullshit with 'George King' XD Alexander leads the revolution)**_ because half of the student body is hating our 'King' George King. I think we should have a more democracy based system. Now along with my group of friends are called 'Revolutionaries' for attempting to change that. But fucking Jefferson is not helping. "Jefferson could you please be more productive. We get the easy project so please don't be an ass about this." I snatched his headphones and smirked when he failed to get them back. I shoved a paper at him and sighed "Hopefully your dimwitted mind can understand the assignment" I watched as he read the paper and pulled out my phone. "Va te faire foutr

 _ **(Va te faire foutre = Fuck off /thanks to google translate/)**_

Aaron /wait for it/

I am going insane. I feel like a parent taking care if two sick adults. Well hungover adults. They drank so much the other day they literally can't get up. I finished emailing all of our teachers and my homework. "John are you dead?" I poked him guessing that he was asleep. "Mno. What do you want i'm tired" He groaned and glared at me. "Well first you have slept for approximately 13 hours, how are you tired. Also Alexander is coming over here just letting you know" I grinned when he fell of the couch in a fit of curses. "Why wouldn't you tell me! You know how I feel about this man" I laughed and shot back with "You would not, could not wake up?" While I died of laughter John cursed me angrily while washing his face. Just as he started getting dressed Alex walked in. "This is to good to be true. Someone pinch me" I started up with hysterics as their faces turned red and John belatedly and shyly covered his chest and ran to the bathroom. Lafayette smacked my head with a "Shut up! Stop teasing turtle boy" And I laughed even harder while leaving. "I gotta check on Hercules, have fun! Pff and don't play any games Alexander, Turtle boy is hungover" I left and heard John screaming something along the lines of "THAT NAME WAS ABOLISHED IN 7TH GRADE AARON" Dying of laughter I did indeed check on Hercules.

 **lol okay so i might stop writing FOREVER cuz im a stressed person and am doubting my life skills. I hope that this chapter could be -how you say 'It could be enough'**

 **For real what does anyone who reads this think? Is it good? Should I keep trying? Hailey i will murder you if you put something stupid. ANYONE NAMED HAILEY IM TALKING TO MY COUSIN IRL WHOS AN ASS**

 **thank you SCORPIO OUT**


	3. WOT

Lmao okay dont screech someone tell me what to write.

Lams? Mullette? SHIPS  
content wise like.. fluff? SIN? Uhm Drama? WHAT DO YOU WANT  
(that vine tho)

PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I WANT YOU ALL TO BE SATISFIED AND RIGHT NOW IM FEELING HELPLESS SO HELP ME OUT AND GIVE ME REVIEWS

A gift: PHILLIPS RAP (what I think he said at least)

Daddy, Daddy! Look!

My name is Phillip, I am a poet

And I wrote this poem Just to show it

And I, just turned nine

You can wright rhymes but you can't wright mine!

 _whaat!?_

I practice french and play piano with my Mother!

 _uh-huh_

I have a sister but I want a little brother

 _{SHOOK} uh okay? *laugh quietly*_

My Daddy tryna start Americas bank

UN DEUX TOI QUATRE

 _Bravo, Bravo!_

I tried dudes

 **Thank you for understanding**

 **loveeeeeeeeee... JK SINCERELY ME  
SCORPIO OUT**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone i'm back! I was on spring break and I hope you had a good one!**

 **So for the suggestionssssss**

 **Lams/Angst - I loike this Idea and I will do my best.**

 **Lafayette rapping - Oml. I dont know how to integrate this but I will try BELIEVE ME**

 **Also trigger warnings, mentions of suicide attempts. Angsty adult children, mentions and reflection on abuse/harsh treatment. AND THE USE OF ALCHOHOLIC BEVERAGES READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Hercules (MULLIGAN a tailor spying in the British government)

Ugh. Honestly I don't remember any of yesterday past Burr saying "Drinks on me". Which was a mistake on his part. I woke up to knocking on the door so I just groaned. In came Burr. "Are you okay in here? I left John and Lafayette with Alex. Somehow Alexander isn't even affected" I sat up, since I was on the floor and grinned. "Help me up I have a project to do" He shook his head. "Hercules you have to rest I know your in pain" I frowned as he helped me up.

 _~Timeskip Brought By The Adams Administration~_

"Lets play truth or dare!" I laughed as my friend groaned with various complaints. "That game sucks" came from John. "Its too late" was Burr's complaint. After a few minutes of complaints and convincing I got them to agree.

John (LAURENS in the place to be)

I still wasn't convinced that this was a good idea; but it seemed to make Alex happy. "John truth or dare" Lafayette was giving me an evil look. "Dare" I tried to act nonchalant but I knew he was going to do something crazy. "I dare you to sit on Alex's lap" I felt my face heating up as I glared at him. "Why?" Alex was red and glaring at him as well. I sat in his lap and kept complaining even though, I honestly didn't mind and I didn't think he did either.

 _~Another Timeskip Brought By The Reynolds Pamphlet~_

Now this is getting interesting. Hercules brought beer. I don't know why we keep drinking, just this morning we were bedridden. Either way everyone -except Burr- was tipsy. I was off Alex's lap and we were about to play spin the bottle. "Burrrr. Come join us! There's no school tomorrow!" I laughed as Laf hiccuped his way through the sentence. Burr shook his head and joined the circle raising cheers from us drunks-

Lafayette (What the hell is his last name)

I was rolling my eyes. After a few minutes of getting arranged John spun Alex. That was five minutes ago. I threw a shoe at them and they FINALLY stopped. They were both red faced and breathless. Either way it was Alex's turn and he got me? Goddamnit. I think the only person that knew that I like EVERYONE was Hercules. But that's a story for another day.

 _~lmao backstory brought by Scorpio~_

 _[6th Grade]_

 _"Laf! What the heck? Ms. Swanson's class claims that you like Adrienne but Mr. Parker's class says you like me? Can you explain?" Hercules was really upset now._

 _"I-I'm sorry. I don't have a crush. I like people in general. But I do like you more than others." Lafayette was crying. He just liked whoever he thought was nice. But Hercules, he was special. When he was nearby Laf's face would go red and he'd get all nervous and stuttering. Usually he was a flirty guy and had all the confidence._

 **( _Yes Laf is Pansexual and Panamorous. Like me!)_**

 _Hercules changed him._

 _~End of Backstory~_

I was trying to find a way out of this. But suddenly enough Burr stood up "Yeah, no. Its time for you drunkards to go to sleep." Everyone groaned and Burr forced us into our original dorm rooms.

Alexander(HAMILTON began to climb..)

'I should stop drinking' He thought. He frowned as Burr dropped Herc and John off at their dorm. He and Laf originally shared a dorm but usually everyone slept over at someone else's dorm. Burr glared at us and left to his own dorm.

~10 minutes later~

I honestly don't know why I keep drinking. I woke up from where I was sleeping...Under the sofa? Anyways I rolled from under said furniture and went to my room. Laf was sleeping in my bed and so I groaned and pushed him closer to the wall.

 _~In the Morning~_

I woke up to Burr and John knocking on the door and Laf pushing me out of bed. "Leave me in peace" I grunted and hopped up. "Your the one in my bed" He sat up and looked around confused.

 _John (LAURENS in the place to be...)_

 _A_ lex opened the door and glared at me and Burr. Or Burr and I as he would chastise me to say. He was shirtless and looked like he just woke up. Laf came behind him looking similar. "Your bed fucking sucks" Alex snorted "You didn't say that last night" Laf smacked him on the back of the head and walked away. I glanced at Burr and he shrugged. "Hey Alex I came to check on you and John came to be a flirt like always." I punched his arm and turned to leave. I heard Alex asking about me and grimaced. The nerve! He slept with Laf then acted like it didn't happen. **(I Can't. It hurts my soul to pretend like I dont Know)** "Mon Dieu! Tellement stupide! He thinks we slept together!" 

_~10 minutes later~_

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" I was crying and felt very burdensome. Hercules was kind enough to listen to the whole story and comfort me. It was going to be a hard week.

Hercules (MULLIGAN up in it lovin' it...)

I sighed as John cried his heart out. I don't actually know what happened but geez he was taking it rough, and not in a dirty way you perv. "Lets make him feel bad about it" I don't really know what I was thinking. "You mean you want to sleep with me then make it super obvious as payback?" He hiccuped and looked up from where he was sitting on the floor. God I wish I knew how to Say No.

{Fucking R.I.P}

 **Thank you for not hating me. I finished this and I hope you don't hate me for taking so long.**

 **School got in the way and then I forgot to finish it now SOL's are coming up. If you don't know those are basically Standardized Tests. I might not be taking them so I might have time. Love you guys! I put out another story!**

 ** _Scorpio out~_**


	5. Chapter 4

**YA'LL IM SORRY. It turns out my brother refused to let me on the computer all summer. So it looks like I can only update during school. I apologize for the hold up. But I'm back and better then ever darlin's!**

 **Alexander (HAMILTON mY nAmE iS aLeXaNdEr HaMiLtOn)**

God I'm an idiot. Me and Laf were working in silence in our dorm. To recap, we drunkenly slept in the same bed, not in a dirty way, and we accidentally told John. But he doesn't know it wasn't bad! I finished getting dressed and grab my prepacked bag and stopped in the kitchen. Laf was there still tired looking, making some coffee. "G'morning. Why aren't you dressed?" I looked up at him and smiled halfheartedly. He barely acknowledged my smile and handed me a cup of coffee. "I don't have classes today, but you should be worried about John mon ami." I sighed, I wish I could just take back what I said. Or never have gotten drunk yesterday. I make the worst mistakes.

 _~Timeskip to Law class sponsored by Undertale fangames~_

I took a deep breath and stepped into Washington's class. I knew John was in there, he probably hated me. I knew he liked me, it wasn't a secret. Honestly it was a joke our group laughed at often, but that didn't invalidate his feelings. I returned the feelings but either of us was ready for a relationship. We both have (or had) some home problems that had us scared. But we spent frequent "nights" together. In more than just a friendly way. I saw him at his desk, next to mine as always. He looked tired and his neck was covered in purple-ish marks. I sat next to him and stayed quiet. "Good mornin' Alex! Or afternoon really. How was your day?" I just looked at him. I knew for a fact he was the jealous type. He almost bit Eliza Schyuler's head off when she flirted with me in the hall Senior year of high school. "Someone's a little quiet" John giggled quietly as I shook my head. Then Washington walked in and class

 _~Timeskip to after classes in Alex and Laf's dorm~_

 **John (LAURENS leads a soldiers chorus on the other side)**

I don't know what I was thinking. The whole gang plus Jefferson and Madison went to Alex and Laf's dorm for monopoly. I could barely make it to my classes, I was sore as all hell. I know Hercules is a nice guy and he's pretty nice but he's so rough sometimes. And I'm talking about in bed, otherwise he's soft as fucking feathers. My neck was completely covered in hickeys and bite marks. I sighed and opened the door to the dorm. "John's here! Guys the turtle has arrived!" Someone who sounded suspiciously like Burr yelled. Everyone ran over to hug me and be excited. With "ayyy" 's and "Welcome" 's exchanged we sat down. Everyone except Alex and Hercules were here. "Wheres Herc and Alex?" I questioned. Everyone looked at me seriously. "Mon ami, we must break it to you. Tu as brisé le coeur d'Alexandre! We didn't sleep together. We slept in the same bed because we were drunk." Lafayette didn't waste a second and rambled for a minute about my mistakes. From Burr I heard "I think Alex went to the library and Hercules is still in class. We told Herc the truth and Alex already knows we're telling you." I just stared at them blankly. All my pent up emotions boiled over at that second and I let out what must've been a heartwrenching sob. It certainly felt like it was effecting my heart. Peggy ran over panicked. "Don't cry Jackie! Everyone makes mistakes." I shook my head and ran out the dorm. I had to find Alex.

 _~Timeskip brought by Lams~_

I couldn't hold it I sobbed in the halls, drawing concerning looks from passerby. I ran into the library and saw Alex in the same place as always. The fiction section. As much as he is a down to earth all facts no fiction guy, he enjoys that type of book. I almost knocked him out of his seat, I ran to him so fast. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" I continued crying into his shoulder as he comforted me. "It's okay. John I understand, please stop crying." He held me and calmed me down and I knew he really forgave me. I pulled a beanbag chair next to his and he started reading to me. "Don't fall asleep on me Jackie" I smiled tiredly at the nickname only my best friend could call me. I drifted off to sleep thinking of Alex and Peggy.

 **Ya'll I know that was rushed and a load of garbage but I tried. I want to write so many more things but knowing so many people read/read (read them differently lmao) this story give me slight anxiety.**

 **But school is in and ya boi is back in business. I promise I'll try to update regularly. Give me feed back, i'm desperate for any kind of attention. :')**

 _ **Scorpio out~**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Sup, updating cuz I have no life. Ya'll I got 4 views on my last chapter be proud of me. Anyways, on with the chapter no need to bore you for eternity.**

 **Hercules (MULLIGAN got you in _loco parentis_ )**

I truly hope that John made up with Alex. I mean, it's too be expected but John can be a petty bitch when he wants. Thinking about them made me think about my own love life. What was it? Before I could drown myself in thoughts of kindergarten girlfriends, and drunken friends with benefits, The teacher stopped class. "Alright class, sketch books down. We have a new student. Francis Kinloch." A EXTREMELY good-looking guy walked through the door. Good bye, single-life hello Francis. I mean, he's a tall, tanned, European looking guy. But his name rings a bell. " 'Ello. My names Francis, I'm from the UK." Several people nodded or made sarcastic 'Interesting's. But I myself was dead quiet. He was cute, in his own kind of way. He sat next to me, cue internal screaming. Mr. Miller, the teacher was talking about a new partner assignment. Number one wing man is now . "Gosh I just got 'ere and there's already assignments! What's your name?" He smiled at me and I could swear my heart melted then and there. "My Hercules is name. Wait, no! My name is Hercules Mulligan." I stuttered over my words and could feel my face heating up. Francis laughed and patted my shoulder. "Well Mulligan, could you be my partner? I don't know anyone else." I could die right now. He's overwhelmingly adorable, but that sounds kind of like a plot device...

 _~Timeskip brought by Wendy's Twitter~_

"Hercules!" I jolted out of my daydream to see my 4 friends watching me curiously. I tried to stop grinning stupidly as I had been since class and sighed. "Yes?" Lafayette smirked knowingly. "Mes amis. I think Herc here is in love~" He was teasing for sure and everyone, excluding Burr, was either surprised or giggling. Alex being the shocked one. "Hercules Mulligan! I could of sworn you didn't like anyone!" He grinned at my embarrassed reaction. "Guys, chill. So Hercules, who's the lucky dude or lady in your affections?" came from Burr. I was blushing intensely as I looked down. "I-It's a guy. He's new to my class and his name is Francis!" I continued to grin stupidly. Everyone cheered intensely. "HERCULES IS GONNA GET THE D" before I screeched at them. God they're such idiots.

 **John (LAURENS do not throw away your shot)**

Everyone went out for drinks and I stayed home. Firstly because I had homework. Secondly because I was thinking. Francis? Francis Kinloch? I decided to look at Hercules' class roster and sure enough there was Francis Kinloch. Same european fool I dated when I went over seas in highschool. If we go on double dates it will be hella awkward. Anyway's I worked on homework. Research, outline, essay. Sketch, line, color, shading. Research, questions, answers. God it's so simple yet hard. Suddenly a message pops up in the corner of my screen.

 _ **WARNING: FRANCIS IS A DICK. I REPEAT FRANCIS ISN'T ALL GOOD. HE IS ABOUT TO SAY REAL MESSED UP SHIT PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD UNDERLINED TEXT IF UNCOMFORTABLE.**_

 _{FrancisKinloch} [FK] messaged {JohnnylovesTurtles} [JT]_

 _[FK] Hey :)_

 _[JT] Sup_

 _[FK] Laurens? If this isn't John Laurens I'm sorry for wasting time.._

 _[JT] Its me_

 _[FK] It's been a long time since I've seen you. Can I come over?_

 _[JT] no. im not playing your games Francis. I refuse_

 _[FK] It wasn't an option._

 _[JT] No! leave me alone._

 _[FK] fine you little bastard. Maybe that's why your dad disowned you._

 _[JT] FUCK YOU FRANCIS  
_

 _[FK] You will. Give me your address or a certain man named Hamilton will be messaged next_

 _[JT] what?_

 _[FK] remember the nudes? I kept 'em_

 _[JT] i hate you. ihateyou_

 _[FK] watch your mouth you whore. I'm in charge here_

 _[JT] fine. I live in apartment 1775. Hurry up my friends will be back soon_

 _[FK] that's better. It'll be great to see you again. Darling._

 _{FrancisKinloch} [FK] stopped messaging {JohnnylovesTurtles} [JT]_

 ** _OKAY ITS OVER. GOOD LUCK INNOCENTS. ACTUALLY ITS NOT. ITS NEVER OVER_**

God. What am I doing? Every time he finds me I submit. Maybe he's right. Maybe this is pointless. I pull the blanket over my head and cry into my pillow. I hear the doorbell ring and get up to answer. As I open the door I can almost feel my panic levels rise. " 'Ello! Move aside Jackie" I wince at the nickname. It's usually calming, but coming from him its a painful reminder. "Now, enough with the pleasantries. You disrespected me in that chat. You know what happens when Yiu disrespect me John" I braced myself. This was going to be a painful night. He slapped me and it was all I could do but to cry out in pain. The next second he was on me. Kissing me, leaving dark purple marks along my neck. I tried not to do anything. Silent tears rolled down my face. "What's wrong John? Are you not happy?" He grinned evilly and pulled my shirt off. "You've gained weight? You fucking pig. Can't contain yourself can you?" He pinched my stomach and sides painfully. "Sorry Francis. I'll fix it." I whispered, barely. He smirked. Without another word he led me to my bedroom. Great, my least favorite part.

 _~Timeskip brought by me apologizing~_

Good, he left. I shivered under the blankets. He uses me and I do nothing. He abuses me and I say nothing. I'm nothing. Without dwelling on my possibly suicidal thoughts I go to take a shower. I scrub myself sore and cry. I hear Hercules come in with Laf and Alex. I get out the shower and put on my usual pyjamas. A T-shirt and shorts, the comfy kind not the jean kind. I hear Laf calling for me in french. "Mon amiiiiiii! John! Get ton cul out here!" I walked out and plastered on a smile. Laf and Herc held a giant aquarium, while Alex held a turtle. "Guys, your just silly. Thanks" I smiled and got everything, and everyone situated, I went back to my room. I needed sleep. A real sleep. "Jesus save me" I whispered to myself. A little part of me really wished someone could save me.

 **Aaron (Burr, sir.)**

These men act like children. Either way, I stopped briefly at John and Herc's dorm and left the drunkards. Hercules had successfully asked his crush out one day after meeting him. When I get home I realize, I have John's computer. Must of picked it up. I open it, just to check and make sure he's not like super suicidal or something. What I do see shocks me, messages from Francis? Did John know him?

 _{FrancisKinloch} [FK] messaged {JohnnylovesTurtles} [JT]_

 _[~View earlier messages~]_

 _[FK] you were so good_

 _[FK] I'm proud of you, my little whore_

 _[FK] change your user. I don't like it_

 _[JT] Fuck off, What'd you do to John?_

 _[FK] Pardon?_

 _[JT] I'm a friend. What. Did. You. Do._

 _[FK] What I wanted. You can't stop meeeeeee hahaha. I had coffee i'm on my sugar crash_

 _[JT] Well Mr. Kinloch. You are never seeing John OR Hercules again. I will make sure of that_

 _{JohnnylovesTurtles} [JT] blocked and reported {FrancisKinloch} [FK]_

After reading the messages and conversating with the guy, I can't believe it. Is he crazy? I don't understand fully but we're having a group discion tomorow FUCK THAT SHIT.

 **The end paragraph is a result of sudden writers block,** **exhaustion, and the want to finish the chapter. Well, I hoped you liked Hercules having a love interest it's over now. Or is it? Who knows?**

 **meIknow**

 _ **Scorpio out~**_


End file.
